


Alien Love Trip / Done

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Malex2019andon [1]
Category: Malex - Fandom, Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Malex, Roswell New Mexico 2019, Teenagers, gaylove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Malex Love





	Alien Love Trip / Done

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.

Michael and Alex were hanging out one day after school out at the tool shed in Alex's back yard. They were listening to music and playing their guitars. Alex stopped to watch Michael.

"Michael can do that thing you do to me?"

Michael looked up and smiled.

"What? This?"

Michael pushed Alex back on the bed and start licking him up and down his chest and all over. Over his nipples, licking sucking them. Then he moved down until he got to Alex's pants. Michael didn't look up. He went for the prize. Making Alex go crazy. 

"Michael, please."

Michael smiled.

"Okay."

Michael put his hand on Alex's chest and it lit up. Michael let Alex feel the love he had for him, and he could feel the love Alex had for him. While this was going on Michael had them in the air over the bed. Michael and Alex managed to get undressed. Michael had Alex get on his side and he was pushed in deep. As they made love their bodies felt intense pleasure. Once Michael released himself into Alex he laid them back in bed. Michael moved over Alex and down to finish what he started. Once done he moved back up to Alex.

"I love you, Michael."

"I know."

Alex and Michael smiled.

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Author's Note:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


End file.
